


The Honey-Moon Suite

by Kyss_31



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurity, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Love, Male Homosexuality, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyss_31/pseuds/Kyss_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out that the reason Spencer has been a little distant all day is his insecurity that Derek will one day leave him, and Derek must prove to his love how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honey-Moon Suite

It was just after midnight when the team piled out of their fleet of black SUVs. The 3 large trucks dwarfed the tiny inn, which had already looked small surrounded by acres of dense New England forest that filled most of Plaineville, CT. The porch light was on, guiding the team up the creaky steps, and the door was opened by a tiny woman wrapped in too many shawls.

“Welcome!” she said in a sleepy, but kind voice. “Sheriff called to say you were comin’ over.” She ushered them into a cozy lobby that lead up to a highly polished, dark wood counter. The team crowded in, making the lobby look more tiny than cozy, with the overabundance of tall men and the glint of guns on hips. Behind the desk, the frail inn-keeper began collecting keys and lining them up on the countertop.

“I’m afraid I only have 5 rooms available. The blue room is booked through the end of the week, and the sunshine room has a busted pipe. My Robbie had to send up to Bristol for the right part to get her fixed. But the red room has twin beds!” she added cheerfully, placing an old key with a red tag in line next to 3 keys individually tagged orange, black, and purple.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” said JJ, tired and wanting nothing more than to hop in the shower and wash off the quarter mile of Sunset Rock Park she’d collected in her hair and under her nails. She reached out and plucked the purple tag off the counter.

The Inn-keeper seemed relieved at JJ’s statement and pulled out the last of the keys she had for the team. She was a little hesitant before saying, “The third floor is our Honey-Moon suite.” She played with the white tag, the key hanging from it tinkling against her nails.

Emily raised an eyebrow and caught JJ’s gaze. The two women shared a smirk, which nearly turned into twin laughs when they noticed Derek and Spencer take a deliberate step apart.

Rossi, adept at controlling his facial tics, stepped up to the counter and picked up the black and orange tags, passing the later to Hotch. “You are very generous, Mrs. Lawson, and your inn is lovely. Thank you for your hospitality.” He, Hotch, and JJ began to head towards the stairs.

Derek made a move towards the counter, but Emily was closer and beat him to it, snatched up the two remaining keys. “Goodnight, Mrs. Lawson,” she said as she turned towards the stairs with both keys clutched in her hand. Derek and Spencer had no choice but to follow after her, muttering their own goodnights to their hostess.

On the landing of the second floor, they found three doors quickly closing behind their teammates. Hotch called over his shoulder, “Reconvene downstairs at 0600,” before disappearing into a room decorated like a New England fall.

Emily turned back to Derek and Spencer, balancing her go-bag against her hip so she could jingle one key in each hand.

“Come on, Em,” said Derek, “stop playing.”

A wicked grin split her pale, narrow face, and she nearly cackled as she tossed one of the keys at Derek’s chest. She turned on her heel and stalked down the hall, disappearing behind a door with a poppy delicately painted at eye level.

Derek looked down at the white tag clutched in his hand, then glanced up at his boyfriend’s profile. Spencer wasn’t looking at him, his lips pursed - possibly in thought or possibly in an attempt not to smile, Derek wasn’t quite sure.

Derek sighed. “Come on, Pretty Boy,” he said, and headed up the stairs to the third level.

There was only one door atop the staircase, and it was painted a silvery-white that glistened to gold under the glow from the sconces along the wall. Derek unlocked the door and stepped into the large room, taking in first the view through the double doors that faced the rear of the property. The veranda was inviting, with the hint of late summer flowers showing their resolve against the persistent October chill.

The next thing to draw Derek’s attention was the bed - a king-sized four poster made from light ashwood. The pale wood was carved into spirals that caught the glow of the stars and moon that filtered through the gauzy curtains. The bedspread was silver with bursts of red in the form of satin stripes strategically placed to be considered slightly less than a pattern. Derek’s memories and his imagination tag-teamed to come up with a beautiful scene of what he could do to Spencer on top of that quilt. He turned his growing smirk towards his boyfriend and found that Spencer had his back to him. Spencer was setting down his go-bag on a red, overstuffed chair between the matching ashwood dresser and setting table. He slung his satchel off his shoulder and placed it on the table, then began pulling out his notes from their case.

“Babe?” said Derek, dropping his go-bag beside the bed.

“It doesn’t make sense that the unsub would dump the bodies in the middle of the national forest and not bother burying them. Why take the trouble to find an isolated location if you’re just going to leave them out for hikers to find?”

“Maybe he was hoping the animals would take care of the bodies,” Derek responded on instinct, then remembered Hotch’s orders to get some shut-eye and worry about the case in the morning. “Babe, leave the notes for now. Let’s go to bed,” he said, stepping up behind Spencer and placing his hands on the younger man’s thin hips. He tried to pull Spencer back against his chest, but Spencer stepped away from him, still holding the notes in his hand.

“Maybe we’re wrong about it being a dump site,” he muttered. “He could be killing them there, or at least nearby.”

Derek resisted the urge to remind him that there wasn’t enough blood around the bodies to suggest they’d been killed close by, as they had already discussed this at length all evening. Instead, he let his head drop back, relaxing the muscles in his neck that had begun to strain since they’d left their house that morning, and said, “Could you just tell me what’s making you so upset today so we can get past it and get some sleep?” His voice didn’t sound nearly as agitated as he had feared it would. The last thing he wanted would be to upset Spencer, and he knew pressing his boyfriend to talk was a risky operation. Luckily, his tone came out tired and a little concerned.

Spencer looked up from the notes he wasn’t actually reading and put on an innocent expression that seemed so natural to his young face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. Derek’s expression stated that he didn’t buy it, so Spencer continued, “I’m not upset. Why would I be upset?”

Derek took a step closer. “If I had to guess,” he said slowly, rolling his shoulders in an unconscious, stalking manner that he usually used when sneaking up on an unsub, but often found himself using when moving towards the man he loved, “I would say it probably had something to do with that letter from your mom that you were reading at breakfast this morning.”

Spencer scoffed, his voice rising several pitches, as happened any time he was nervous, “That’s ridiculous! That wouldn’t - - My mom’s doing fine! She’s happy, and lucid - sometimes, and actually taking her meds, and -” His voice cut off when he realized that Derek had closed the distance between them during his stammering and was now just inches from his face, placing his hands on Spencer’s shoulders.

“I’m glad she’s doing fine,” Derek gruffed out, breathing in the scent of his lover. They hadn’t had much time to be close since the flight to New Haven that morning, and he took a moment to savor the aroma of leather, dry-erase markers, and the shampoo Derek picked out for him which smelled of frankincense and amber. “But why aren’t _you_ doing fine, Baby? Tell me what’s going on in that big brain of yours.” His tone shifted into a plea that Spencer couldn’t ignore and Derek felt it when Spencer’s resolve broke and he slumped his shoulders in submission. The muscled man crowded his lithe lover a bit more, offering his overly abundant body heat before Spencer responded.

Spencer turned his eyes down, staring at the collar of Derek’s black t-shirt, taking a moment to register how taught the material was stretched over his boyfriend’s broad chest. “You know how I was planning on going to see her next month, for her birthday?”

“Yeah?” Derek prompted in little more than a whisper.

“She asked me to bring you along.” Spencer discovered that his long fingers had risen up to tug on the material of that shirt he was staring at. He worried the soft material between two fingers and felt Derek’s chest moving with each deep breath.

Derek cupped Spencer’s check and raised his head so they could lock gazes. “You don’t want her to get to know me?” he asked, confusion wrinkling his dark brow.

Spencer’s caramel-colored eyes popped in shock. “NO!” he called out, pressing even closer and laying his hands flat against Derek’s chest. “No, that’s not it at all!” The confusion on Derek’s face lessened but didn’t disappear, so Spencer forced himself to continue. “I’m thrilled that she wants to get to know you. I know she’s going to love you, just like I do. She’s so happy knowing that I’m with someone who loves me and understands me. She said that what we have should be cherished and celebrated and she wants to see with her own eyes just how happy you make me.”

Derek had began rubbing small circles against Spencer’s jawline with one hand and let the other drop down the thinner man’s back, pressing their bodies together. Spencer raised his arms the rest of the way up Derek’s chest and wrapped them around his neck, feeling the smooth skin on the back of his recently shaved scalp.

“I love you, Derek,” Spencer whispered, dropping his forehead slightly so it would meet with Derek’s. “I know she’ll love you, too.”

“Okay, Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered against his lover’s lips. “I believe you.” And he did. “So the problem isn’t her meeting me...it’s me meeting her.”

Spencer didn’t respond, just dropped his head into the crook of Derek’s neck and sighed. Derek wrapped his arms more firmly around his lover’s thin frame and pulled their bodies as close together as seemed possible. He rested his head against Spencer’s and positioned his mouth close to Spencer’s ear.

In a gruff voice, filled with emotion - all the love he felt for Spencer and the need he had to make his boyfriend believe him - he whispered, “You think she can scare me away. You think I’ll see her on a bad day and I’ll realize I’ve gotten myself into something that’s too much to handle.” He felt the younger man shudder against him and quickly continued before Spencer could get more upset. “I need you to listen to me, Pretty Boy,” he said with more urgency. “I need you to hear this. Okay?” He pulled back and brought Spencer’s face up to look at him once more. Two pairs of brown eyes met, one light-caramel colored and filled with fear and trepidation, the other a dark chocolate filled with love and passion and fire. “Spencer,” Derek started, keeping his words slow and filled with as much emphasis as he could muster, “I am in love with you. I fell in love with you long after I knew about your mom. I know you think there’s still a chance that you’ve got it too -”

“Latest recorded onset was at the age of 33.” Spencer breathed out the factoid without registering he was doing it, as it was a line that played in his mind over and over again, ever since he read it in a study when he was 16.

Derek ran his thumb over Spencer’s cheek again. “Then we’ll celebrate your 34th birthday with a little extra style….But Baby, I wouldn’t care even if you do have it. I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Spencer held himself a little away from Derek for a moment, his eyes scanning every millimeter of the face of the man he loved so dearly, looking for any sign of resistance, deception, or fear. Finding none, he did a second scan, and then a third. Still, there was no sign that Derek didn’t mean every word he was saying.

“I love you, Baby,” Derek said again, “and that’s never gonna change.”

Spencer held his breath, waiting for Derek’s expression to shift. But he got to the point of needing to take a breath or risk passing out. He let air in, and it came back out with a shudder. He felt his body relaxing into Derek’s embrace, his arms and hands gripping at Derek’s toned shoulders with sudden force and a need to be close.

“I love you, too, Der,” Spencer breathed out with another shudder.

“I know, Baby.”

The two men stood with their arms tightly woven around each other and the moonlight shimmering against the curtains. Derek slowly lifted his lips and caught Spencer’s in a chaste kiss. Spencer relaxed against him and pressed his lips against Derek’s, not wanting the kiss to end. Derek felt himself smiling and tilted his head so he could capture his love’s thinner lips more completely. Spencer moaned in response, one foot rising off the floor so he could drape a thin leg over Derek’s thick thigh.

Derek tightened his grip around Spencer’s waist and began walking backwards, slowly and with short steps. The younger man followed along, matching Derek’s rhythm so that they rocked back and forth together on each step closer to the bed.  Their lips moved against each other in a similarly slow, easy rhythm.

When Derek felt the wooden frame of the bed against the back of his knees, he paused, letting Spencer press against him. Their lips had not separated during the short walk across the room, but now Derek pulled back to create a little space between them. Spencer let out a slight gasp when he felt air against his reddened lips, and tried to follow after Derek while keeping his eyes closed. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Derek’s shoulders in an attempt to keep him from moving away, but it only caused the stronger man to chuckle.

“Easy, Baby,” he whispered. “We got time.”

Spencer’s eyes fluttered open to find Derek smiling at him. Derek’s plump lips were more swollen and red than normal, evidence of the strength with which they had put into their kiss.

“Never enough time,” Spencer huffed out, finding his breath coming shallow and fast.

Derek turned the pair of them around so that Spencer was against the bed and pushed his lover’s hips down, causing him to sit. Spencer didn’t appreciate the sudden distance between their bodies, so he wrapped his legs around the back of Derek’s calves as he kicked off his shoes, and he grabbed onto the belt at Derek’s waist, avoiding dislodging the gun holster or Derek’s badge.

Derek chuckled again and ran a hand through his love’s hair, letting the soft curls weave through his calloused skin. He followed Spencer’s hairline around his ear, and then traced a path down the alabaster neck, noticing a three-day-old hickey just barely visible under the collar of a simple brown button-up. His fingers continued along the collar to meet up with his other hand which had found its way to the topmost button of Spencer’s shirt.

The slow caress had caused Spencer to close his eyes, but his hands had not stilled, as they had found their way to the buckle of Derek’s belt and unfastened it. Spencer worked his nimble fingers along Derek’s waistline, loosening the black t-shirt and pulling it free. Derek had only managed to get through two buttons on Spencer’s shirt before his love had forced him to raise his arms over his head as his shirt was pushed up and off. Before Derek could lower his arms back, dropping the shirt behind him, he felt Spencer’s hot mouth along the muscles of his stomach, biting and nipping and licking at the sensitive skin.

Derek moaned and dove both hands into the chestnut locks he loved so much, running his strong fingers along Spencer’s scalp. He felt the hot, gasping breath of his young lover against his abs and up to his chest, as he ran his hands down Spencer’s thin spine, digging underneath the shirt he’d only managed to loosen.

Long, alabaster fingers dug into Derek’s rounded ass, eliciting another moan. Those fingers traced light trails back around to the front of Derek’s pants, and deftly undid the button and fly with quick, precise movements. Derek’s hardened cock twitched as the pressure against it was relieved, and he allowed himself to think of a far more pleasurable pressure against his cock, which twitched again as the memory rippled through it.

As his pants were pushed to the floor, Derek stepped out of his shoes and toed off his socks, then pressed Spencer’s shoulders away from him. Spencer’s hands had been going for the waistband of Derek’s black boxer briefs, and suddenly found it out of reach as his back was pressed into the plush, silver quilt.

Derek made quick work of the rest of the buttons on Spencer’s shirt, not even pausing to pull the shirt off before moving his hands on to the belt and fly that still stood in his way. Spencer managed to wriggle out of the shirt before his hips were lifted off the bed and Derek pulled down his pants and Star Wars boxers in one swoop, even catching the mismatched socks and tossing them in a heap with his own clothes.

Spencer pulled himself up to sit at the end of the bed again, but Derek pushed him down once more. Derek leaned back and looked down at the sight before him - his gorgeous boyfriend, with cream colored skin stretched over wiry muscles that got lost under too-loose button-ups and sweaters, long limbs that could wrap around him for days, and a long, narrow cock, already hard and red with blue veins pulsing just under the skin.

“There’s my Pretty Boy,” he whispered to himself.

His hands eased into his briefs and slowly lowered them to the floor, careful not to catch his throbbing dick with the elastic band. He straightened up and looked over his lithe lover, hardly able to stand not touching all that exposed flesh.

Spencer reached for him, his eyes flicking back and forth between Derek’s gorgeous face and his gorgeous cock, needing to touch both at the same time.

“Move back,” Derek ordered, his voice grown gruff with lust and love.

Spencer was quick to obey, lifting his gazelle legs up onto the bed and scooting backwards, pulling the quilt down as he went. Derek grabbed at the loosened material and pulled it free of the bed - there was no need in soiling the shimmering fabric.

Spencer sank back into the mattress that was a bit softer than the one he shared with his lover at home. He grabbed at one of the pillows from the headboard and positioned it under his hips.

Derek smiled at the sight. Yes, that was exactly how he wanted his Pretty Boy tonight - groin propped up and ready to be claimed. Derek waited until Spencer had settled his shoulders back into the remaining pillows before reaching down for the go-bag he’d dropped at the foot of the bed. He quickly found the small bag he kept tucked inside and retrieved the bottle of warming lube. He gave the bottle a light toss so it landed near Spencer’s left thigh, then moved onto the bed.

Spencer’s cock jumped as Derek closed the distance between them, and Derek’s smile widened.

“You want me, Baby?” he gruffed out in a teasing tone. “You want me to touch your cock? To stroke it until you cum?”

Spencer’s back arched as an involuntary reaction to the memory of just such a touch.

“Yes,” he panted, reaching his long fingers towards his lover’s dark skin. He pulled up from the pillows so he could grab onto Derek’s arms and pull him closer. “Yes,” he whispered again, feeling the connection of their skin as he pulled Derek down on top of him. “And no.” He claimed Derek’s mouth with his own, sliding his tongue between their lips and exploring the orifice he already knew by heart.

Derek melted into the kiss, resting his body across his lover’s smaller frame, keeping most of his weight on his elbows as he pressed his thick, long cock against the slightly smaller one beneath him.

“No?” he managed to ask when he wrestled his lips away from his love’s.

Spencer left a trail of kisses along Derek’s jawline and down his neck, finding the pulse point he wanted and sucked hard. Derek bucked at the sensation, grinding his hips down against his love. Spencer arched into the thrust and their dicks slid against each other, causing both men to shudder even more.

“No?” Derek asked again, a little louder. “What do you want, Baby? Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me, Baby,” he whispered into Spencer’s hair as the younger man continued to mark him as his own.

Spencer lifted his head, intending for it to only be for a moment, but Derek took advantage of the shift and pressed his lips into the pale flesh of Spencer’s shoulder, quickly following the kiss with a not too tender bite. Spencer cried out as Derek’s teeth gripped the wiry muscles beneath the skin. He dug his long fingers down Derek’s back, trying to squeeze out any lingering distance between them.

“What do you want, my Pretty Boy?” Derek whispered before biting into the same spot.

Spencer cried out again and thrust up against Derek, their cocks both throbbing from being pressed between their hot bodies. Spencer began to rock, rubbing himself against his lover’s firm stomach.

Derek pushed himself up and swatted at Spencer’s hip. “None of that, now,” he teased. “You’re supposed to be telling me what you want. You know I’d give you anything you wanted.”

Spencer steadied his hips and attempted to take a deep breath. It was a futile attempt, however, as he was soon gasping when Derek’s hot lips closed around his right nipple, and an equally hot hand gripped his left. Spencer moaned and clutched at Derek’s shoulders.

“I want -” he managed to gasp out before Derek’s teeth pressed into the lust-hardened nipple. “Mngh!”

“Tell me,” Derek replied, moving his lips further down his boyfriend’s thinly muscled torso.

“I want you -” One more word than his first attempt before he was silenced again. This time Derek’s teeth made contact with soft flesh over Spencer’s hip bone. Spencer panted through the sensation, trying to regain enough control to finish his sentence, “- inside me.”

Derek trailed kisses along the stretch of skin just above Spencer’s pubic hair, brushing the throbbing, red hot cock with his chin. He smiled again as Spencer gripped at his bald head. He loved it when they both wanted it the same way. He pulled his knees up under himself and sat back on his heels. With one hand he reached for the bottle of lube he had set on the bed earlier, as the other hand wrapped around the cock before him. He ran his thumb up and down the pulsing vein on the underside of Spencer’s dick while he squeezed the lube onto his fingers and slicked them up.

Spencer reached for Derek again but could only trace his fingers across one dark forearm before being pushed back into the pillows. Derek tugged on Spencer’s hips to move him into the right position on the pillow and Spencer quickly pushed himself up to help. Their eyes locked, both chests heaving with anticipation, eyes dark with lust.

“I love you, Baby,” Derek said, leaning over his boyfriend once more.

Finally able to reach him again, Spencer quickly slid his arms around Derek’s waist, tugging on him while pushing his hips up, desperately trying to make contact. “Love you,” Spencer managed to breathe out even though his concentration was on the physical sensations and he hardly registered Derek’s words. He noticed the emotional connection between their bodies, however. His skin sizzled with every touch in a way that only Derek was capable of. His mind shut off whenever they were this intimate and he could focus solely on his oft neglected physicality. He only remembered to eat when hunger would interfere with his focus. He drank more coffee than is healthy for a heart. His brief reliance on dilaudid had offered a mind numbing experience, but it was nothing compared to the crystal clarity that came from being with his love - the pin-point focus on his favorite subject: Derek.

His eyes rolled back and his toes began to curl when Derek inserted his first finger. The muscles in Spencer’s ass tightened against the intrusion, but began to relax when the sensation proved to be pleasant. A second finger was quick to follow the first and Spencer bucked as he was stretched and made ready for his well endowed lover.

Derek pressed his chest down onto his lover’s thin frame, curling his fingers up to press into Spencer’s prostate. Spencer bucked again, pushing against Derek’s chest while clutching at his back. Derek claimed Spencer’s lips in a slow, heated kiss. He felt a little gasp from his lover as he pushed a third finger into Spencer’s tight hole, spreading his fingers apart.

“You’re still so tight, Pretty Boy,” Derek breathed against Spencer’s lips.

“I’m ready,” Spencer breathed back. “I want you.” He pulled Derek down against him, capturing his lips once more.

“Anything you want, Baby.”

He spread his fingers inside Spencer one more time. He couldn’t risk hurting his Pretty Boy, no matter how badly he wanted to dive inside him hard enough to make him scream. Spencer moaned as Derek slipped his hand out, but Derek made quick work of slicking up his dick and lined it up with the stretched and winking hole.

Derek pulled Spencer into a soft kiss as he slid in, slowly - letting the muscles remember him and that he was there to make them feel oh-so-good. Spencer growled into Derek’s mouth and gripped at his lover’s ass, trying to pull him in faster. Derek smiled against Spencer’s lips and obliged his young love.

They fell into an easy rhythm, one of their favorites for making their nights last longer. Derek buried his head into Spencer’s neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. Spencer let himself be overcome by the sensation and dropped his head back, unable to do anything but rock with the rhythm, pant, and grip Derek tighter with each thrust.

Derek knew when his lover was getting close and was glad he wasn’t far behind. He hastened his thrusting, finding Spencer’s lips once more.

“Cum for me, Baby,” he whispered. “Let me see what I do to you.” He leveraged himself off Spencer’s chest, which made the lithe man cry out and dig his delicate fingers into the thick cords of muscles in Derek’s back. But Derek wanted to see his man shoot - needed to see it. He kept up the fast pace and watched the writhing body beneath him.

Spencer’s back spasmed into a high arch and Derek responded with a quick, hard thrust, deep into his tight ass. Spencer’s dick erupted, shooting a stream of cum up over his chest and Derek’s stomach. The sight of the shimmering, silvery-white fluid against Derek’s dark, rippled stomach muscles was enough to set the older man over the edge. With a shout, he emptied his seed into his love’s ass, and the two fell, shuddering, back into the pillows.

Derek slid his hand up Spencer’s chest, gathering the glistening seaman, and slipped his lover’s seed into his mouth. Spencer watched Derek’s eyes close as he savored the taste. Spencer clenched his ass muscles as hard as he could, feeling his big, strong man still inside him, and shuddered again.

They lay together, Derek mostly on his side to keep his muscled weight off his lover’s lighter frame, their bodies intertwined and still connected. They shared quiet kisses and muttered words of love. Spencer’s eyes closed in bliss and he snuggled his head against Derek’s shoulder.

“Hang on, Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered, stroking his love’s hair. “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet.”

“But - want to,” Spencer muttered, his lips pressed against Derek’s flushed skin.

Derek chuckled and rolled a little more on his side, his flaccid dick finally slipping free of Spencer’s still tensing ass. Spencer moaned out a “No” and rolled after Derek. Derek ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair again and hushed him.

Getting out the bed, Derek correctly decided the door to his right would be the bathroom. He warmed a washcloth at the sink and took it to his love. Spencer sighed and smiled as Derek wiped the quickly drying cum off the younger man’s chest and dick. Derek cleaned up the cum and lube that was beginning to slide out of Spencer’s ass. As the soft cloth moved over the sensitive hole, Spencer arched up and reached for Derek’s hand.

Derek chuckled. “You want round two, Baby? I don’t think you’d stay awake for it.”

Spencer’s eyes fluttered closed again and he sighed his agreement.

Once Derek was satisfied that Spencer wouldn’t have to wake up sticky and uncomfortable, he went about cleaning off his own dick and stomach. He tossed the soiled washcloth into the bathroom and retrieved the silver quilt from the floor. He climbed back into the bed, slipping in at Spencer’s back and pressing the thin man against his thick chest. Spencer’s fingers wound into Derek’s and pulled his thick arms more firmly around him. Derek managed to cover them with the quilt and held his love in the warmth of their connected bodies.

“Spencer?” he whispered, listening to his love’s breath even out.

“Hhhmm,” came a soft response.

“I love you...always and forever.”

“Love you, too, Der,” Spencer mumbled, pressing himself into Derek’s chest even more firmly. “Always and forever.”


End file.
